Melting
by PuppyDemon
Summary: When a group of evil demons starts messing with the time line and try to make it so Hiei and Yukina are never born. Now Hiei and Yukina must go back in time and play match maker for their parents! Oh just read the story!


Hello everyone. This story starts off a little confusing, but it will make sense by chapter two, I promise! I will eventually get a round to updating my other stories, but I had to get this out. Oh this was sort of inspired by Romeo and Juliet that's why Hina and Jiro are young. Can you believe Juliet was only 13! Well anywho, on with the story. Please read and review.  
  
Koorime island 82 years ago  
  
The white snow poured down in sheets as the blizzard raged. Everything was totally white, buried under feet of snow. Not that this was different from any other day. Even the buildings were white. It if you weren't used to the weather you would never find anything and bump into everything. Hina watched the blizzard totally bored out of her mind.  
  
Hina was a Koorime, or ice appreciation of 99 years of age, but in ningen terms she was only about 15. Her hundredth birthday was in a month and she was not looking forward to it. Hina, like all Koorime, was short (about 4' 10"), she had sea blue hair with a tint of green, and stunningly beautiful blue eyes. She tied her hair back with a green bow and wore the same outfit all Koorime wore, a blue kimono.  
  
The reason she was not looking forward to her hundredth birthday was because in the Koorime life cycle when you turned a hundred you had to perform the ritual and say the chant that would make you pregnant. The Koorime's hated men and so they reproduced asexually this way and on your hundredth birthday you had to do this.  
  
If Hina had not been so well mannered, raised to respect and obey the ways of their culture, and if her mother was not an elder she would have told them all where to go. The elders were a group of the oldest and wisest Koorime and her mother was the leader. The ice appreciation sighed as she watched the snow come down. She was supposed to be studying the chants for the ritual, but she didn't really care.  
  
She wondered why the Koorime hated men so much that they learned how to reproduce asexually. Hina had heard so many horrible things about men, but everyone was different so that couldn't be all men, right? Everyone had both a bad and good side to them, she had probably only heard about the bad side.  
  
And of course the thing that interested the ice appreciation most was when she heard of love. She loved her friends and family, but to love a man so much that people were known to go crazy! It had to be good! She wanted to fall in love with a man, someone with fire in his heart and passion in his soul. She was so sick of everyone being so cold all the time (please excuse the pun).  
  
Her best friend, Ruri, had told her if she really hated it on the island, (The Koorime live on a floating island) she should run away. But she couldn't do something like that. She would miss her friends and family too much and she couldn't just up and leave them.  
  
Hina decided that she would work on the chants later. She got up, putting all of her thoughts in the back of her mind and left her room to find Ruri. Maybe Ruri could get her mind off love.  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the Makai, same time period  
  
I don't think Jiro could have been more bored if he tried. Jiro, a boy of about 86 years old, only 14 in human years, sat in a tree staring into the red hot sun thinking. He had medium length jet black hair that like all fire demons shot up into the shape of a flame, red hot flame colored eyes, and matching dark red pants, but didn't wear a shirt as it was always too hot.  
  
Not that he really felt the heat; it was just that there was no need for the shirt. Jiro was, as he was often called by his father, a pole. Tall, not too tall however, and skinny, if he turned side ways you wouldn't be able to find him.  
  
Jiro was really tough for his age though. He had muscles but being a teenager they were scrawny since he didn't have broad shoulders. (If you have seen Inu-Yasha, imagine his muscles. Inu-Yasha is sooo Hot!) Jiro was also very sexy! A lady killer as his friends called him.  
  
But he hated the fire demon girls these days! They PMSed constantly with all of their mood swings and temper problems, they drove him absolutely nuts! They could be totally cheerful one second, asking him to sleep with them the next, and then seconds later be completely pissed off for no reason!  
  
The fire demon girls made no sense to him. He only wanted to sleep with them. Jiro desperately wished that there was a girl out there that had almost no hormones or was always calm, totally cold at heart and just wanted passion in her life, not all this mushy junk.  
  
But who was he kidding, girls like that didn't really exist and he would just have to deal with the ones he had. Jiro sometimes wished he could just get away. But his father was lord of the fire demons, just his luck. And so being the only child he had to learn to be in charge and was never allowed to leave.  
  
He sighed and jumped down from the tree, deciding to go find his friends. They had said something earlier about finding a weak point in the barrier to human world and seeing if they could get through to torment some humans.  
  
That sounded like a lot of fun and would probably even cure his foul mood. So the bad ass fire demon walked into the woods in the direction they had gone.  
  
Present time in the human world  
  
The bright sun shone into the small bedroom through Kurama's open window with Hiei sitting on the window sill. The fox was sitting at his desk working on none other then his ningen homework.  
  
Hiei sighed totally bored. Kurama had said for him to come over today because they were going to go to the woods just outside the park and train, but when Hiei had come Kurama was doing the cursed homework saying he would be done in a moment. That had been two hours ago.  
  
"Aren't you done yet!??" The little fire demon asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "Almost." Was the same answer he had been getting for the last two hours. Hiei, who was very fed up with waiting, reached down to grab Kurama's text book and throw it out the window.  
  
But to his surprise his hand went right through it. Hiei figured the fox had probably known he would try to throw the book out the window and put an enchantment on it so he wouldn't be able to. However, Kurama was just as surprised as Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, why is your hand inside my desk?" Kurama asked looking at Hiei's hand. The fire demon looked at his hand as if that was the first time he had ever seen it. "I-I don't know." He then reached out and tried to touch Kurama but his hand went right through. Kurama, thinking that maybe Hiei was only unable to touch other things but was still tangible, reached out to try to touch Hiei.  
  
His hand went through him as if he weren't even really there. Kurama forgot all about his school work and they rushed off to see Koenma.  
  
Also present time at Genkai's temple  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing, you could hear the babble of a stream, and Yukina's soft voice talking to Kuwabara's loud annoying one. Genkai's temple was so beautiful in late spring.  
  
Yukina was gardening listening to Kuwabara, who had stop by for his weekly visit, talk about a bunch of thugs he had beaten up and how cool that made him while he tried to figure out how to sweep the porch.  
  
"Then I punched him in the face....." Kuwabara was cut off in his ramblings by Yukina's scream. "What? To violent of a story? Oh, Yukina my love, I am sooo sorry! I won't tell violent stories like that anymore!"  
  
"It's not that Kazuma." She said very softly, her voice trembling. Kuwabara looked to see her hand inside of the tree she had been knelling in front of. "Is your hand supposed to do that?" he asked stupidly as she pulled her hand out of the tree. She had gone right through it, as if she was a ghost or something!  
  
"N-no....." she said her voice trembling even more then before. Kuwabara rushed into the house and used the communication mirror Botan had given to Yukina, so Yukina could keep in touch with her to contact everyone's favorite fairy girl. Botan arrived quickly and escorted them both to see Koenma.  
  
Ending author's note  
  
Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Many more to come! I might actually finish this story! It makes me feel loved. And M-python-girl you had better update your story Last Names, or I will never update anything ever again. I have to know what happens in chapter four! Please review! 


End file.
